Karakura
Karakura-chō '(空座町, Japanese for ''"Empty Seat Town") is a settlement in the Human World, located in Japan. Overview Karakura is the hometown of Ichigo Kurosaki. It is a small town with an average-sized population, most of which is unaware of the ghosts and spiritual forces that exist there. Karakura is under the jurisdiction of the 13th Division and is referred to as District 3600 by the Shinigami. It is the current '''Jūreichi (重霊地, Japanese for "Important Spirit Ground"), the point in the Human World that possesses the greatest concentration of spiritual beings. For this reason Sōsuke Aizen sought to destroy it, as necessary to create a copy of the Ōken. History Approximately 100 years ago, Kisuke Urahara, Tessai Tsukabishi and the eight Visored fled Soul Society to escape their sentences. They were soon joined by Yoruichi Shihōin. Urahara opened a small shop in the outskirts of the town, the Urahara Shōten, aided by Tessai Tsukabishi. While it is no more than an average store on the outside, it is a shop that caters to Shinigami needs. Underneath the shop Urahara built a vast training area to be used by himself, his employees and some of his clients. The Visored made their home in an old run down warehouse. They too constructed a training ground where they trained to take charge of their inner Hollows and later to prolong the period of their Hollowfication. Geography Karakura is surrounded by Naruki to the north; by the Onose river to the west; by an unnamed city to the east; and by another unknown location to the south. The current town of Karakura grew out of several separate towns and villages, which have retained some distinctions despite growing together as part of Karakura. These areas and neighborhoods are: *'Gakuen-chō' (学園町, Japanese for "College Town"): Northeast of Karakura. Karakura Ichikō is located here. *'Karakura Honchō' (空座本町, Japanese for "Empty Seat Old Town"): West of Karakura. It is crossed by the Karasu river and by the railway. Karakura Sōgō Byōin, Fūrin Kaikan, Karakura Shōtengai and Karakura Honchōeki are all located here. *'Kasazaki' (笠咲, Japanese for "Shade Bloom"): Center of Karakura. It is crossed by the Karasu river and by the railway. Supermarket Hirohyaku is located here. *'Kinogaya '(養ノ茅, Japanese for "Grass of Nourishment"): Southeast of Karakura. It is crossed by the railway. The remains of the Sukari Building are located here. *'Kitakawase' (北川瀬, Japanese for "North River Rapids"): North of Karakura. It is crossed by the Karasu river. The house of Uryū Ishida is located here. *'Komatsu' (黄松, Japanese for "Yellow Pine"): South of Karakura. It is crossed by the railway. *'Mashiba' (馬芝, Japanese for "Horse Turf"): Center of Karakura. Mashiba-chū, Karakura Fureai Kōen and Himawari Sewing are all located here. *'Minamikawase' (南川瀬, Japanese for "South River Rapids"): Southwest of Karakura. It is crossed by the Karasu river. Kurosaki Iin is located here. It is also the area where Tatsuki Arisawa and Yasutora Sado reside. *'Mitsumiya' (ミツ宮, Japanese for'' "Honey Temple"): East of Karakura. 'Urahara Shōten' is located here. *'Sakurabashi (桜橋, Japanese for "Cherry Blossom Bridge"): South of Karakura. It is crossed by the railway. '''Tsubakidai Kōen, Orihime Inoue's old house and her new apartment are all located here. *'Tsubakidai '(椿台, Japanese for "Camellia Platform"): Center of Karakura. *'Yumisawa' (弓沢, Japanese for "Bow Swamp"): North of Karakura. Trivia References Category:Locations Category:Karakura Town Category:Human World